In the Night
by TVTime
Summary: It's the middle of the night and Liam just wants to go to the bathroom, but Theo is being insanely overprotective. Fluff and non-explicit sexy times ensue.


_A/N: This story was written for the 'Free Day' of Thiam Week 2017. It's very late, but meh, I still wanted to do it._ _Anyway, it_ _'s just some light, absurdly sugary sweet fluff with a bit of implied smut and lame humor._

 **In the Night**

Theo snapped awake as something moved against him.

 _Liam._

He grumbled and tightened his grip on Liam's shoulder and hip, and tucked Liam's head against his chest.

"I have to pee." Liam pulled away.

"No." Theo growled and pulled him back, this time slotting their legs together.

"Theo."

"Stay." Theo kissed the top of Liam's head and rubbed his back. He drew Liam's scent deep into his lungs, rolled it around, and breathed it out slowly.

Liam laughed and nuzzled his nose into the hollow of Theo's throat. "I only wanna go to the bathroom, not leave the apartment."

It wasn't fair. Liam felt too warm and firm and wonderful in Theo's arms. He turned onto his back and pulled Liam on top of him, moaning at how good it felt. Theo wasn't above begging. " _Staaaay_."

Liam tried to sit up, but Theo hooked his arm around his shoulders and cupped his bare ass.

"If you stay I'll entertain you." Theo rolled his hips, grinding their nocturnal erections together.

"I'll be right back and then you're on." Liam gave a hard thrust and got to his knees.

"Nope, it'll be too late then." Theo curled his leg around Liam's thighs and knocked him off balance so that he landed back on Theo's chest.

"What, you're gonna say no in three minutes when I come back?" Liam giggled and rubbed Theo's sides.

"Maybe." Theo shrugged and dipped his thumb into the cleft of Liam's ass. "Do you really want to risk it?"

"No, I don't." Liam frowned and reached between them, lining up their erections and stroking them together. "But I _have_ to pee."

Theo growled, anxiety pooling in his stomach. He wrapped his fingers around Liam's biceps and massaged the hard muscles with his thumbs. "Fine, but hold on. I need to make sure it's safe."

Liam rolled his eyes but stayed put, rubbing Theo's collarbone while he waited.

Theo carefully extended his hearing, focusing on each room in the apartment and checking it for any signs of an intruder. This was only their third night in the new apartment, and he wasn't completely comfortable here yet.

"Satisfied?" Liam's tone was sarcastic, but his eyes were tender.

Theo cupped Liam's face and stroked his cheekbone. "I don't hear anyone." He sighed. "I guess you can go, but stay away from the windows."

Liam chuckled and slid to the edge of the bed. "You got it."

As Liam pulled back the covers, Theo freaked out and yanked him back against his body. "I better just walk you."

"I'm a big boy. I can go to the bathroom by myself."

"You're a very big boy." Theo punctuated his statement with a grope. "But I'm walking you."

They climbed out of bed and Theo picked Liam up.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to make sure you don't stub your toe." Theo pecked his lips.

"You said you were gonna _walk_ me," Liam said as they entered the hallway.

"Sshh, I have to listen for intruders."

Theo paused outside the bathroom door.

"Theo, I _really_ need to go." Liam squirmed and tried to get loose.

Theo turned his body and backed into the bathroom, cradling Liam against his chest and curling his body around him.

"What's this about?"

"In case there's a gunman in the shower."

"Why would there be a gunman in the shower?"

"Well you shot in there during our last shower, so you never know." Theo set Liam down in front of the toilet.

"Haha, you're very funny." Liam struggled to point his erection down and get started.

"You wouldn't be having this problem if you'd let me entertain you." Theo held him from behind and nosed along his jawline.

"I wouldn't be having this problem if your boner wasn't holstered in my crack."

"Like I'm _not_ gonna holster my boner in your crack." Theo brushed his thumb over Liam's nipple.

"I hate you," Liam mumbled.

"Sure, that's why you smell so happy." Theo grazed his mouth over Liam's earlobe.

"I'm done," Liam announced, shaking his dick and flushing.

Theo snickered and reached back, opening the showering curtain and dragging them backward.

"What are you doing?" Liam held onto Theo's forearm as they climbed into the tub.

"Careful Liam, now there are two armed gunman in the shower, and I think they're about to unload on each other."

Twenty minutes later they were back in bed with Liam curled up against Theo.

"Theo?" Liam nuzzled the side of his face.

"Hmm?" Theo traced lazy patterns on Liam's lower spine.

"You can take me to the bathroom every night if you want."

Theo chuckled and gave him a tight squeeze. "It's a date."

 **-000-**

 **End Notes:** Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
